


Experimentation Evening

by AliceCambio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mild S&M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Tyrion and Sansa are exploring pleasure for the evening. Written for Smut Monday. Triggers: mild bondage, sex toys.





	Experimentation Evening

It had taken them a long time to get here, to this point. An agonizingly long time, but the wait was worth it, Tyrion mused as he watched his friend and lover twisting against her bonds, against the small vibrating bit of plastic he held at her sensitive bits.

Beneath the demure, calm portion of her personality, Sansa Stark was curious. Tyrion could see that curiosity the moment he met her. It took patience, a lot of it, to pull that curiosity out, to coax her into wanting to explore the pleasures of the world. He got her to try sushi, to explore a cave with him, and, once he finally told her how he felt about her, to have sex with him. 

At first, she seemed cautious, even a little fearful of the act. He was gentle and patient, and now…NOW she was a wildcat in his bed, a minx. 

He adjusted the small pill-shaped toy and pressed a button on the remote to the toy, introducing Sansa’s body to her favorite vibration pattern. Sansa cried out, arching her back. He grinned, relishing in her pleasure. He loved experimenting with her, just loved it. 

“Ty-Tyrion! I can’t keep going like this! Please, please! Ah!”

Tyrion dropped the small egg-shaped vibrator and turned it off. He then pushed down his trousers and crawled over the top of his beloved Sansa, gently guiding his thick cock inside her. He braced his hands on Sansa’s wrists, still bound in silk scarves. 

“I love these nights with you,” he murmured into her ear, savoring her moans and whimpers. “When you let your curiosity get the better of you and we get to play, to experiment.”

“I-ah-AH!” 

Suddenly, Sansa’s eyes rolled back in her head, and she came, squeezing and undulating around Tyrion’s cock. He followed her into orgasmic bliss. 

Several moments later, he was untying her, gently massaging her wrists. She was smiling sleepily at him, her eyes glittering in the one lamp still lit in their room. 

“I love it too. And I love you.”  
“I love you too, my dear.”


End file.
